1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hoses, more particularly to hoses subject to vacuum, and specifically to hose anti-collapse rib systems and methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turbocharger intake hoses and other applications that require vacuum resistance typically require thick walls, stiff materials, built-in springs, or internal springs to resist collapse. These solutions are expensive, difficult to install, and heavy. Because internal springs have a high surface area and have no interference fit with the hose, vibration and high air flow can cause them to move out of place, even into the engine, possibly even into the intake port. Even minimal spring movement can damage, or interfere with the operation of, engine control sensors. Regardless, movement of such a spring could result in hose collapse. Furthermore, built-in springs often require hand lay-up manufacturing. Disposition of springs within hose can cause discontinuities that may lead to premature hose failure. Such discontinuities might include: voids in hoses in which springs are molded-in; shear stress in the rubber of the hose due to the great difference in stiffness between the spring and the hose rubber; uneven loading of clamps due to an underlying spring; and/or vibration failures due to the spring wearing through the rubber of the hose.